


Last Call Are You Coming With Me

by maelstromdeparture



Series: On the Right Road [12]
Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Discrimination, Doctor Kim Namjoon | RM, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, I'm so bad at tagging, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Abuse, tattoo artist johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelstromdeparture/pseuds/maelstromdeparture
Summary: Johnny hadn't been meaning to leave the shelter with a hybrid, he had just been going to look. But the mixed dog hybrid was clearly lost and hopeless and he spoke enough English to communicate with Johnny and Johnny just knew that if he left him there he would regret it the rest of his life. Turned out he had been right all along.***this is part of an ongoing series that can be read completely out of order with minimal confusion because i didn't plan to get this far but here we are twelve fics in and still going***
Series: On the Right Road [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723291
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	Last Call Are You Coming With Me

**Author's Note:**

> this one's a little less finished feeling, mostly because i just wanted to do a little bit of an origin and background for Johnny and Yuta. there might be more that gets added on to this, but honestly i'll probably just add other bits of their back story into future fics as it comes to me 
> 
> Warnings***super important pls take care of yourselves friends***  
> \- mentioned past abuse  
> \- non-consensual drugging  
> \- ... ummm...cages?
> 
> i think that's everything????
> 
> all medical stuff discussed is stuff i completely made up and is not medical in anyway.   
> i'm terrible at biology stuff...not my kind of science y'all. don't believe a word i say lol :D 
> 
> this is also almost completely unedited. i read through it once. part of it was read through once. like the first third of it. -_- it'll be edited at some point... i just don't have the energy to be editing when i could be writing and it's a problem
> 
> um also, English is in italics and if it's not english it's specified. regular type is Korean
> 
> anyway! enjoy! :))))

Yuta had been in Korea for a while. He was pretty sure he wasn’t technically supposed to be in Korea, and he was pretty sure that the first shop that he was at had bought him illegally despite having his original ID booklet. Considering the number of times he had been bought and returned since ending up in Korea it was a miracle that he had his original ID still. Yuta wasn’t holding out much hope this time, the last family that had brought him back to the shelter had been his best option. The daughter had been trying to learn Japanese but she had gotten bored and the family was rich enough that they didn’t really want a mixed breed dog hybrid who was a little too excitable and a little too demanding. Yuta had tried in the past to not be so needy, but it was awful if his owners didn’t at least ruffle his hair sometimes, it made him feel awful. But that last family had been his best option, he was going to be lucky if he didn’t end up being bought by a gang or by a doctor looking to experiment. He knew that his situation wasn’t good and so did the shelter he’d been sent too. The family hadn’t even asked for money for him, had just dropped him off like he was worthless. The shelter had him in the very back, he was older and people really only came to the shelter to adopt puppies and he didn’t speak barely any Korean which really didn’t help his situation at all. No one wanted a dog hybrid that couldn’t follow orders. So it was surprising really that any one had stopped outside the cage that was his at all, but Yuta didn’t even have the energy to move from where he was sitting cross-legged against the bars. The cat hybrid in the cage next to him poked him slightly trying to get him to perk up, but Yuta didn’t have the energy in him, he hadn’t had enough food for weeks now and he was pretty sure the shelter employees were drugging him to keep him from being too energetic. The employee was talking to the man in rapid Korean and Yuta peered up at him curious. He was tall, extremely tall and had pretty colorful tattoos of flowers up his arms.

“Yuta,” hissed the cat behind him quietly and whispering in accented English, “ _Yuta, he’s asking about you, perk up._ ” Yuta felt his ears twitch at that but he couldn’t force his body to do much more than sit up a little straighter. The man looked nice, Yuta had a good feeling about him, but he was covered in tattoos and a little intimidating. He probably wanted a guard dog and Yuta definitely wasn’t that. The man looked a little annoyed with the employee and crouched down to get a better look at him.

“ _Hello, do you speak English?_ ” asked the man. Yuta couldn’t stop the surprised look that crossed his face and he nodded.

“ _Yes, sir, I speak some English,_ ” he said, “ _my Korean is not good._ ”

“ _That’s what he was telling me,_ ” said the man nodding, “ _but if you speak English then we’ll be able to communicate and I know a very small amount of Japanese too._ _How old are you?_ ” Yuta shrugged.

“ _I do not know, sir. Born in 95,_ ” said Yuta, how was he expected to know the date? None of the people that had adopted him had ever told him or held onto him long enough for him to find out. The man nodded.

“ _We’re same age friends then,_ ” said the man, “ _I’m Johnny. What’s your name?_ ”

“ _Yuta, but I will respond to anything my owner picks,_ ” said Yuta. The cat in the cage behind him tried to push him forward a little bit and smiled at him when Yuta looked back at him. It was nice really, that the hybrids here were trying to watch each other’s backs, Yuta wished there was something he could do for the other. Yuta was an unlucky dog hybrid, but cat hybrids really had it rough.

“ _Yuta is a good name,_ ” said Johnny nodding, “ _I don’t have much space, but it’s just me in my apartment and I can make sure you have everything you would need. Would you like to go home with me?_ ” Yuta frowned.

“ _I’m not normally so,_ ” he hesitated and looked at the cat for help.

“Drowsy,” supplied the cat, “ _Yuta-hyung is very energetic, it is too much for the employees to keep up with._ ”

“ _I see,_ ” said Johnny frowning, “ _well that won’t be a problem. Is there anything else?_ ”

“ _I am not very strong but I will do my best to help however you want,_ ” said Yuta nodding.

“ _Fortunately I’m not looking for a guard dog, I’m looking for a friend,_ ” said Johnny smiling, “ _what do you say, Yuta?_ ” Yuta nodded. It certainly seemed too good to be true, but there wasn’t any way he was turning this offer down. He didn’t really have many options left and this man didn’t seem to be involved in dog fights and it would mean Yuta would be out of the shelter before they decided that he wasn’t worth the money it took to keep him alive. The man beamed brightly at him and stood back up talking to the employee in Korean. The employee seemed to be trying to talk the man out of it.

“ _Good luck, Yuta-senpai,_ ” whispered the cat. Yuta shifted to reach back through the bars behind him and squeeze the cat’s fingers.

“ _Thank you, good luck,_ ” he said quietly. The employee rolled his eyes as he crouched down and pulled open the cage.

“Yuta, come,” he commanded. Yuta stumbled out of the cage and stretched out his legs. It had been awhile since he’d been let out and the cages weren’t tall enough for him to stand in. They were for most of the younger hybrids who weren’t fully grown, but Yuta was tall and they weren’t made for someone his size. He followed silently as the three of them walk to the front and the employee has Johnny sign all the papers before giving him Yuta’s paperwork.

“Yuta,” demanded the employee pointing at the floor for Yuta to come closer to him, Yuta hurried to step closer. He’d learned quickly that if you didn’t listen to the employees fast enough here you got hurt. Normally it was just slaps or twisting your ears, but it wasn’t fun and Yuta would rather avoid the pain. The employee buckled a stiff leather collar with a single tag tightly around Yuta’s neck and Yuta did his best not to make a face at the fact that it was making it difficult to take a full breath. Johnny flipped through the red ID the employee had handed him checking that the information was right.

“ _October 26, 1995?_ ” asked Johnny looking at Yuta and Yuta nodded.

“ _Yes, sir,_ ” he said.

“ _Beagle Labrador mix?_ ” and Yuta nodded again.

“ _Nakamoto Yuta?_ ” Yuta hesitated.

“ _Yes?_ ” he said finally, “ _I think my breeder’s name was Nakamoto. My name changes with my owners, master._ ” Johnny nodded.

“ _Alright, then it looks like everything’s right,_ ” said Johnny shoving the ID in his pocket. “ _We’re ready to go._ ” Yuta nodded and obediently followed Johnny out of the shelter and on to the street. He laced his fingers together in front of him to try and keep from tugging at the collar in order to breathe better. Owners didn’t like it when hybrids pulled at their collars, it was seen as ungrateful behavior and was a sure way to get punished or get the collar either tightened or taken away completely, both options were bad. Yuta felt a little light headed but he wasn’t sure if it was the collar or whatever the shelter had been feeding him to keep him tired.

“ _We’ll need to get you clothes,_ ” said Johnny pulling a key ring out of his pocket as they approached a car. Johnny gestured for Yuta to climb in and Yuta hesitated. There was no way he would fit in the trunk, normally the families that adopted him had SUVs and he could sit in the back. Johnny seemed a little confused but tugged the door open and ushered Yuta in to the passenger seat and buckled him in.

“ _You don’t know how a seatbelt works?_ ” asked Johnny sliding into the driver’s seat.

“ _I know, master,_ ” said Yuta, “ _I just have never used one. I’m trained in how to buckle belts for small children._ ”

“ _Okay, well, I’d like you to use your seatbelt so I know you’ll be safe if there’s a crash,_ ” said Johnny and Yuta wasn’t sure he understood, but he was glad that Johnny seemed to care about his safety. It was probably a good sign, if a little unusual. Normally owners care extended to don’t do something you know will get you hurt. Johnny talked as he drove and Yuta tried to keep up with the rapid English, and couldn’t help but feel his stomach sinking as he realized he wasn’t going to be able to understand everything Johnny was telling him. He would have to guess, he really didn’t want Johnny to know how little he understood. He couldn’t get returned again, this was probably his last chance.

“ _Have you eaten?_ ” asked Johnny and Yuta nodded as soon as he realized he was expected to respond.

“ _Yes,_ ” he said nodding quickly. He had eaten at the shelter last night. He was starving but he didn’t want to be a burden and he had eaten. If he was too greedy or needy he would get sent back again. Johnny seemed to take his word for it and nodded.

“ _We’ll need to stop and buy you clothes tomorrow, but I really need to get back to work soon,_ ” said Johnny, “ _so we’re heading straight home for now. I wasn’t really planning on adopting anyone today, I was just going to look. So I’m not really set up right now. I’ve got a pull out couch you can use until I get a real bed for you, there’s not really space for two in the bedroom so I’m getting a bunkbed. Are you afraid of heights?_ ”

“ _No, master,_ ” said Yuta quickly he had been at one point but he’d been forced to get over it as a kid.

“ _Okay, awesome, then you can have the top bunk,_ ” said Johnny nodding. Yuta didn’t want to point out that he’d never had a real bed and that Johnny really didn’t need to go out of his way to buy one for him. Johnny probably just wanted an excuse to own a bunkbed. Weren’t they typically childhood dreams? Johnny kept talking and Yuta did his best to follow the conversation until they pulled up to a store on a street and Johnny parked the car. Yuta quickly unbuckled the seatbelt and slid out of the car. Apparently a little too quickly as he tilted slightly and had to catch himself on the side of the car.

“ _Whoa, you okay, man?_ ” asked Johnny coming around to check on Yuta. Yuta nodded trying to gasp for air around the collar. Johnny made a face and tried to slip his fingers under the collar and Yuta couldn’t help the whine that follow as it made the collar dig into his skin.

“Why the fuck is it so tight?” muttered Johnny in Korean and immediately tugging on the buckle of the collar to loosen it until it wasn’t restricting Yuta’s breathing at all.

“ _Are you okay? That had to hurt. I wish you’d have told me you couldn’t breathe,_ ” said Johnny worriedly.

“ _Collars are supposed to restrict breathing, master,_ ” said Yuta hesitantly not wanting to lose the looseness of the collar but Johnny didn’t seem to know what he was doing. “ _Especially for active hybrids, it makes us easier to handle if it is more difficult to breathe._ ”

“ _Well that’s stupid,_ ” announced Johnny, “ _I’m not going to do something that hurts you. Will you please tell me if I do so I can stop it?_ ” Yuta hesitated before nodding. He would since Johnny had told him to, but he wished he wouldn’t have to, wished he was a better liar because in the past telling owners that they were hurting him just made them hurt him more. Johnny led the way up into the apartment from the back stairs.

“ _There is a way up to the apartment from the inside too,_ ” said Johnny gesturing to the front of the store. “ _I’m a tattoo artist._ ”

“ _You are an artist?_ ” asked Yuta latching onto the word he recognized. Johnny nodded and indicated his arms.

“ _A tattoo artist,_ ” said Johnny and Yuta nodded and repeated the word to himself so he would remember it later on.

“ _You want me to help? I could run the desk?_ ” suggested Yuta. Johnny shrugged.

“ _If you want to,_ ” he said, “ _I don’t really have enough customers for it to be a problem that I’m the only person working right now. If you want though I can teach you to run the desk and do like piercings._ ” Yuta nodded, he could do that, it didn’t sound too difficult, hopefully. His breeder had always said he was exceptionally smart. He was smarter than mixed breeds typically were according to his breeder and more than one of the shelters and stores he had been in. Though the shelters normally said it like it was a bad thing, probably because he’d starved himself at a couple of them to keep them from drugging him to knock him out or keep him compliant. They didn’t like when hybrids were smart enough to avoid that. He tried to pay attention as Johnny showed him around the apartment. It was very small so Yuta would have to remember to move slowly and not be too excited, he didn’t want to break something and get sent back. There was one bedroom and a study and Johnny explained that he normally used the study for working on drawing tattoo designs, it was full of notebooks and was really too small to be a proper bedroom.

“ _You don’t have to wear the collar while you’re in the building if you don’t want to,_ ” said Johnny, “ _it’s only mandatory if you’re outside._ ” Yuta nodded, he’d had one owner when he was younger, while he was still in Japan that had refused to buy him a collar because he wasn’t worth the money. He’d never taken one for granted after that. Sure they were easy handholds for mean owners to pull on but they were also the closest thing Yuta would get to security in the world as an older hybrid. Johnny left him with directions on how to use the TV and instructions to come find him if he needed anything and told him he had free reign to explore the apartment, before he headed down the front stairs that led into the tattoo shop below. Yuta was hesitant to look around at first before deciding it would probably be good to familiarize himself with the apartment completely. Once he’d wandered it a few times he found himself in the study sitting on the floor looking up at the bookshelf full of books. His ability to read Hangeul was nonexistent and his ability to read English wasn’t much better and the chances that there would be books in Japanese weren’t good, but Yuta was curious. He’d always liked books at his breeder’s and the idea that he could escape this world by reading or learn more had always been enticing. He should really go back to the living room where Johnny had given him permission to use the TV, that was pretty safe. But Johnny had given permission to look around the apartment and Yuta’s own curiosity finally won out and he shifted to his knees so he could read some of the book spines on the lower shelves, carefully running his finger across their bindings. Like he had assumed there weren’t any in Japanese, but there were a couple of thin comics in English that Yuta was excited about until he realized they would be pretty easy to accidentally rip with how thin the pages were. So he decided to stay away from those. Another shelf down there were what looked like kids’ books. Johnny didn’t have a kid so Yuta wasn’t sure why he had kids’ books, but he could read the whole title of one of them and carefully pulled it out of the bookshelf. It was colorful and there were a lot of pictures so even if he ended up not being able to read the story he could easily make up his own. Yuta carefully flipped it open, wiggling down to lie on his stomach and slowly read the foreign words. He read through it a few times each time getting a little bit easier though there were definitely words he didn’t know. He hadn’t realized how long he had spent trying to read the book until he heard the study door open.

“Oh, there you are,” said Johnny sounding relieved and Yuta’s head snapped up. He hadn’t heard him come up the stairs and had probably missed him calling for him. He was definitely in trouble, it hadn’t even been twenty-four hours and he’d already screwed it all up.

“ _I see you found the books,_ ” said Johnny, “ _guess you didn’t hear me. I was worried for a minute there when I couldn’t find you. What’re you reading? Oh, Dr. Seuss! I love that one, it’s always been one of my favorites._ ”

“ _Sorry,_ ” said Yuta quickly moving to be upright quickly and back up onto his knees, carefully closing the book to put it back in the bookshelf.

“ _Sorry, I didn’t know, I would have not touched it, I promise. I’m sorry. Am I not allowed in here?_ ” asked Yuta. He hadn’t even lasted a day before messing up this time.

“ _I gave you free reign of the place,_ ” said Johnny nodding, “ _you’re allowed everywhere it’s your house too now, what’s mine is yours. You’re welcome to any of the books you like. You read English?_ ”

“ _Not well, master,_ ” said Yuta nervously clutching tightly to the book. He had hoped to be allowed to figure out the whole story before having it taken away and Johnny was acting like he was going to let him keep reading it, Yuta hoped he wasn’t lying.

“ _I picked it because it looked easy and there were a lot of pictures so if I couldn’t read it I could still look,_ ” said Yuta. Johnny nodded and carefully sat down on the floor next to him.

“ _Here, want to read it together? You read it to me and I can help with the words you don’t know,_ ” said Johnny. Yuta could feel his ears perk up and his tail wag at that as his own biology betrayed him. The dream of getting to do something nice like that with his owner was one he’d given up on within the first few years of leaving his breeder.

“ _Really?_ ”

“ _Sure,_ ” said Johnny nodding, “ _I don’t say things I don’t mean, Yuta-yah. I’m very straight forward._ ” Yuta hesitated.

“ _Did you mean it earlier about the pullout couch?_ ” asked Yuta and Johnny frowned.

“ _Yeah?_ ” he said confused. Yuta wasn’t completely sure why Johnny was confused.

“ _I don’t need a bed, master, I can just sleep on the floor. The carpet in the living room is much nicer than the tile my last owner had everywhere,_ ” said Yuta nodding. It was true, that carpet would probably be heaven after the tile and then the concrete in the shelter. Johnny looked a little horrified.

“ _I’m not letting you sleep on the floor,_ ” he said and Yuta’s heart dropped into his stomach like a stone. He couldn’t imagine what would be worse than sleeping on the floor, but he wasn’t looking forward to finding out.

“ _Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to assume, that’s just how it was the last few places. I’ll sleep wherever you like of course, master,_ ” said Yuta feeling like he was trying to dig himself out of a hole he wasn’t sure how he had dug in the first place.

“ _I’m not sure why you’re sorry. They should be sorry, you shouldn’t have to sleep on the floor, that’s ridiculous. Even most pets have beds,_ ” said Johnny shaking his head. Yuta scrunched his nose up.

“ _I’m not a purebred, master. Mixed hybrids don’t normally go to families, we’re guard dogs and work hybrids mostly,_ ” said Yuta nodding. “ _We’re not really pets typically like most purebred hybrids._ ” Johnny looked a little green and Yuta really didn’t understand why he looked so confused.

“ _Are you okay, master?_ ” he asked hesitantly.

“ _I’m fine,_ ” said Johnny nodding, “ _you just weren’t really what I was expecting and I’m trying to adjust my world view._ ”

“ _I’m sorry. I’ll be better, I promise, I just have to know what you’re wanting me to be,_ ” said Yuta quickly. He’s never what his owners are expecting or looking for and he’s not even been here long enough yet to really truly disappoint Johnny who had been so nice so far. He hadn’t even yelled at Yuta yet.

“ _I want you to be happy and otherwise whatever you want to be,_ ” said Johnny shrugging. “ _I wasn’t looking for something specific. I’m just, lonely, I moved here from America and don’t really have many friends. My mom suggested looking at hybrids and one thing led to another and here we are. I don’t want you to be a pet, Yuta-yah, I want you to be a friend._ ” Yuta hadn’t been expecting that. That was something that happened to really good really well bred expensive dog hybrids, the ones that were closest to human. They were bought for companionship, to be man’s best friend. Mixes like Yuta weren’t. That was an unattainable pipe dream, it was a little surreal to be suddenly living it.

“ _I can do that, master,_ ” said Yuta nodding. He wasn’t completely sure he could but he would be damned if he wouldn’t try. He didn’t have any other option than to succeed at this.

“ _I know you can,_ ” said Johnny brightly, “ _would you be comfortable not using the word master?_ ” What the hell would Johnny want to be called then? Sir was very unfamiliar. It was for people that weren’t a hybrid’s owner.

“ _Of course, sir,_ ” said Yuta nodding feeling like he was somehow messing this up.

“ _What about hyung?_ ” suggested Johnny and Yuta could feel his brain screeching to a halt.

“You want me to call you what?” he asked slipping into Japanese. He shook his head and corrected himself quickly. “ _But you aren’t a hybrid? We’re not the same, sir. It’d be disrespectful to call you hyung. I can call you_ master, _or in Japanese if you want, sir._ ”

“ _I don’t want to treat you like you’re less than me, Yuta-yah,_ ” said Johnny shaking his head. “ _I really do want to be friends with you. I don’t want to be your master, I’d rather be your brother._ ” It made no sense, but if it had been a test Yuta should have already passed it.

“ _If you want to be called hyung I’ll call you hyung,_ ” said Yuta nodding. It was just a rule, a weird rule, but a rule. Every house had rules and Yuta could follow this one. This was an easy rule and if it meant Johnny wasn’t going to send Yuta back then he would have no problem following it. He would do just about anything to make sure he didn’t get sent back. He was so tired of being sent back and he knew he didn’t have another chance left with the shelter. He needed this to work. Johnny gestured to the book Yuta was still holding.

“ _Do you want to read with me?_ ” he asked and Yuta nodded quickly and handed the book to Johnny who flipped it open and settled it between them, letting Yuta read the English out loud, explaining the words Yuta didn’t recognize.

Living with Johnny was weird. Really weird. There were the fewest rules that Yuta had ever had to remember in his life and they were all weird rules, mostly. Other than don’t leave the apartment without Johnny which was the only one that made sense and Yuta didn’t want to leave without him anyway. The bunkbed arrived soon and Johnny let Yuta pick which bunk he wanted and pick his own bedspread and Yuta hadn’t ever slept in a real bed before. He’d thought the pull out was some kind of a paradise and then the actual bed was even better and Yuta really really didn’t want to go back to the shelter again. He’d do anything he could to make sure he didn’t. Which meant he was doing his best to help around the house, cleaning while Johnny was at work, making sure he didn’t run around even though his energy levels were starting to make him twitchy, and he did his best to always make the meals for Johnny who had insisted on Yuta eating with him. Which was weird but had happened before, the weird part was that Johnny just seemed to genuinely want him around, in the past when someone had wanted him to eat with them it meant they were trying to make sure he was eating and it normally meant the food was drugged. There had been several different owners that had handled the energy levels that were usual in Beagador hybrids by drugging him and Yuta hated fuzzy and jello like feeling that the drugs always caused. So far Johnny hadn’t even suggested it even though Yuta clearly couldn’t sit still and he’d asked him several times if he was okay. On top of that Yuta was allowed on the furniture though he still often found himself opting for the floor out of habit, weirdly after telling him a couple different times he could sit on the couch Johnny had apparently given up and started joining him in sitting on the floors. Johnny wanted his opinion on food and tv shows and had bought him a phone and an app to help him with Korean, which was something none of his other owners would have ever done. And Johnny didn’t think Yuta was too needy and was always ready to let Yuta curl up next to him on the couch while watching a movie and gave better ear scratches than anyone else ever had before, though Yuta still was going out of his way to make sure he didn’t ask for cuddles or anything, terrified he’d be too clingy and Johnny would hate him. And he’d never once even yelled at Yuta. Not even after a month, which was longer than he’d ever made it living somewhere without getting in trouble. Johnny hadn’t even been mad when Yuta had dropped a plate and it shattered. He’d raised his voice when Yuta had immediately started trying to pick the pieces up and Yuta had been sure he had finally pushed to get Johnny to yell or hit him or do something but Johnny had just carefully pulled him around the pile and got the vacuum to help him clean up the mess and had asked over and over if Yuta had gotten hurt. Yuta didn’t really trust that Johnny wouldn’t ever do any of the things his old owners had, he just figured Johnny had more flexible boundaries and Yuta was terrified of finding the line so he was doing his best to stay well away from it. He’d even patiently listened as Johnny explained the computer and phone system for paying and scheduling appointments for customers when Yuta had asked to please be allowed to help in the store. By the second month Yuta had three different collars and they all had his name on one of the tags which was awesome and Johnny had taught him how to do a bunch of different piercings. Johnny had also bought him a sketchbook when Yuta had shown interest in the different custom designs Johnny did for tattoos. Of course, it couldn’t last and it came to a head and Yuta started feeling sick.

He’d woken up to a headache that made him dizzy and his skin feeling like it was crawling. He’d pushed through it for five days before it started making him sick to his stomach and the headache made the dizziness bad enough that he fell over in the hallway one morning, successfully waking Johnny with Yuta too disoriented to get himself on his feet again before Johnny came looking.

“Yuta, are you okay?” asked Johnny and Yuta grimaced as he nodded.

“Just fine,” he said, “I think I ran into the wall.”

“You think?” asked Johnny crouching down and reaching to help Yuta back to his feet. Yuta’s stomach revolted at being pulled to his feet and he couldn’t help the whine that escaped as the world tilted in ways that defied the laws of physics. He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Sorry, sorry. I just need a minute,” said Yuta knowing by now that if he said he needed a moment to process something or do anything Johnny would let him have his space no problem. So, it was surprising when he didn’t today and immediately pressed the back of his hand to Yuta’s forehead.

“Shit, Yuta, you’re burning up,” he said.

“What? No, I’m fine,” said Yuta shaking his head.

“I’m calling a doctor,” said Johnny, “there’s a clinic the next street over. Are you dizzy? Is that why you fell over? What else is wrong?” Yuta grimaced.

“Headache, and my skin’s all itchy, and my stomach hurts,” said Yuta, “I’m fine. It’ll go away.”

“That sounds miserable, let’s get you to the couch and I’ll call the doctor,” said Johnny starting to carefully lead Yuta down the hallway.

“But, hyung, breakfast, I need to start breakfast,” said Yuta.

“We can pick up food after,” said Johnny, “you need to sit down and rest.”

“But, but,” Yuta’s head was ringing and he couldn’t figure out what he was trying to say as he tried to explain. “I need to make you breakfast. Hyung, I need to. I’m a good hybrid, I promise. Please don’t send me back.”

“What? Send you back? Why would I ever send you back?” asked Johnny genuinely baffled. “Yuta, I’m not ever sending you back. You’re mine for life now unless you’d rather not be.”

“I have to be useful. I’m good I promise. I’ve been trying so hard,” said Yuta, “please don’t send me back. I’ll be okay. I can work I promise, hyung, please.”

“ _Yuta, I’m not going to send you back,_ ” said Johnny getting Yuta sat down on the couch and carefully pushing his hair back out of his face, petting his hand down the back of his head trying to help calm him.

“ _It’s okay, you’re okay. You’re just sick,_ ” said Johnny, “ _we’ll get medicine and it won’t be a problem._ You don’t have to be working constantly to earn anything.”

“I don’t understand,” said Yuta and Johnny repeated it in English.

“I understand the words, hyung,” said Yuta quietly, “just not the meaning. What’s the point of having me if I’m not useful? I have to be useful or you’ll hate me and then I’ll cost more than I’m worth and I have to be good, hyung.”

“I didn’t adopt you because I wanted someone to do a bunch of the work for me,” said Johnny almost sadly, “it’s okay if you’re sick or if you’re doing too much. You don’t need to do everything, we’re a team. We do the work together, yeah?”

“We’re a team?” asked Yuta, “but you’re a person and I’m a hybrid.”

“Yeah, and we’re a team,” said Johnny nodding, “it doesn’t matter that I’m human and you’re a hybrid, you’re my team and I’m yours okay. And teams have each other’s backs.”

“We’re a team,” said Yuta trying out the phrase trying to make it sound like the truth.

“Yeah, and right now you need me to have your back so we’re going to not worry about work and I’ll call the doctor and we’ll get you feeling better,” said Johnny.

“Okay,” said Yuta nodding and then grimacing at the motion. He wanted it to be true, it sounded like Johnny meant it. And so far Johnny hadn’t ever said anything he didn’t mean.

“Stay right here I need to go get my phone,” said Johnny, “will it help if you lay back down?”

“I just need to not move,” said Yuta quietly, “the world is doing the tango.” Johnny giggled at that and stood up hurrying to go find his phone. He came back a few minutes later talking to someone on the phone. He hung up quickly and shoved his phone into his pocket.

“Okay, we’ve got an appointment in twenty minutes but if we get there early they might be able to squeeze us in,” said Johnny, “do you want to change into real clothes?”

“No,” said Yuta not wanting to make Johnny help him and knowing from yesterday it would probably take him ages.

“Alright,” agreed Johnny, “I’m going to grab a t-shirt and shoes for both of us, a hoodie for you and your collar and I’ll be right back.”

“ID too,” called Yuta as Johnny ran back down the hallway.

“They’ll need that? They won’t need the papers, right?” asked Johnny.

“I don’t think so,” said Yuta, “most owners bring them anyway incase they need to hand over ownership rights if they’re going to need to put the hybrid in a shelter if it’s chronic.”

“No papers then,” said Johnny from their room. He came back a few minutes later, his own shoes on but untied and helped Yuta pull the hoodie on and then helped him get his shoes on while Yuta buckled the collar on. It wasn’t the most comfortable of the three but it was light weight and designed to be the easiest to get on and off, which is probably why Johnny had grabbed it. The other two were much more comfortable but normally required Johnny helping with the latches or Yuta latching it in a mirror and then twisting it so it sat the right way.

“Okay, ready?” asked Johnny standing back up.

“Yes, hyung,” said Yuta nodding and Johnny helped him up to his feet. It was surprisingly difficult to get down the stairs and Johnny decided they were taking the car because he didn’t want to make Yuta try and walk that far. Getting into the clinic on the next street over was easier than getting down the stairs and the woman at the desk looked the two of them up and down, looking concerned.

“Do you have an appointment?” she asked.

“I just called and talked to Yoongi-ssi. The appointment is in twenty minutes, he said Dr. Kim might be able to see us sooner if we’re here,” said Johnny nodding. The woman nodded.

“I need the ID and medical history,” said the woman and Johnny handed over Yuta’s red ID. The woman entered the information into the computer and handed Johnny a clipboard for him to fill out. Johnny carefully led Yuta over to a chair and helped him sit down and started filling out the paperwork.

“Yuta-yah, do you know the last time you saw a doctor?” he asked.

“No, hyung,” said Yuta, “probably not since the first owner after my breeder. It’s been a long time. Shelters don’t take you for checkups unless you’re like dying.”

“Okay,” said Johnny nodding, “history of broken bones?”

“Um, probably,” said Yuta hesitantly. “I think I’ve had my fingers broken a couple times. It’s why some of them don’t look super perfect anymore, but they still work just fine.” Johnny scribbled it into the note.

“Do you know about any chronic problems?”

“I don’t know that word,” said Yuta.

“ _Chronic. Reoccurring health problems,_ ” said Johnny, “ _insomnia for instance would be chronic. Nightmares._ ”

“I have lots of nightmares, but I don’t think that’s a health problem,” said Yuta wrinkling his nose. “Don’t you have insomnia?”

“Sometimes,” said Johnny nodding. “Mine’s not very bad. Do you know if you have any allergies?”

“Chocolate makes me sick,” said Yuta, “but not like really sick.”

“Okay,” said Johnny nodding. “Want to stay here or walk back to the desk with me?” Yuta glanced around the empty waiting room.

“Stay,” he said and Johnny nodded again.

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” he said. He hurried over to the desk and handed over the clipboard getting the ID handed back to him.

“How long have you had Yuta-ssi?” asked the woman.

“A couple of months,” said Johnny, “not very long.”

“Symptoms?” asked the woman and Johnny listed what Yuta had told him.

“How’s his diet?” she asked and Johnny hesitated.

“Do you mean is he eating? Or is he eating healthy? Because we try to eat pretty healthy but I’ll admit that I’m not completely sure what a super healthy diet for a dog hybrid is,” said Johnny.

“Mostly I meant is he eating,” said the woman nodding, “does he eat about what you eat?”

“Normally,” said Johnny nodding, “depends on the day, but he does always eat. Do you have hybrids that come in that don’t?”

“Constantly, it’s a common problem,” said the woman, “sleeping habits?”

“He sleeps better than I do,” said Johnny nodding.

“Does he have his own room, his own space?”

“The apartment’s not big enough for that, we share the bedroom, but he does have his own space,” said Johnny and the woman nodded.

“And what is discipline like?” she asked and Johnny frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“When he doesn’t follow the rules, what is discipline like?” asked the woman.

“Um, well, the rules are all pretty basic and he’s not actually broken any of them yet,” said Johnny shaking his head, “and if he did I’d probably sit down and ask what’s wrong or if he’s hurt or something? Oh. Oh. You’re asking if I beat him, aren’t you? Shit, is that normal? I thought maybe he’d just had a bad owner before I adopted him.”

“Unfortunately that is pretty normal,” said the woman nodding but looking relieved. “There are very few people that look as disgusted by the implication of my questions as you do. Yuta-ssi is very lucky to have you.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s the other way around,” said Johnny awkwardly, “and I’m not sure I’m doing everything right actually. We keep having conversations about how I’m not sending him back and won’t hurt him.”

“That’s not uncommon,” said the woman nodding, “it won’t be fast or easy to convince him that you mean what you’re saying. But he’s also clearly attached to you, so I’d say you’re doing a good job. There’s several shop owners around here that would be more than willing to help you out if you have questions, they’re easy to spot too. I’d start at Got Books if you want information, Jackson’s the owner, and will be able to find you a book on just about anything.”

“Um, thanks,” said Johnny surprised and then hesitated. “Would he have books in Japanese?”

“He might,” said the woman nodding. The doors to the back opened up and a tall man held it open as a woman and a trio of young hybrids made their way out and towards the desk.

“Mark, the next appointment is here early,” called the woman.

“Oh good, you can come on back now then,” said the man nodding. Johnny hurried over to help Yuta stand up and they followed Mark through the hallway and into the room. Johnny helped Yuta get so he was sitting on the table and the man sat down at the chair by the computer.

“Hello, I’m Tuan Mark, I’m the nurse here at Bangtan, Dr. Kim will be in to see you in a moment,” said Mark nodding. “What seems to be the problem, Yuta-ssi?” Yuta looked a little startled at being addressed directly and glanced at Johnny who nodded encouragingly, so he listed what was going on for Mark.

“And about how long has this been going on?” asked Mark.

“Maybe a week,” said Yuta hesitantly, “I thought I could deal with it.”

“And what brought you to us this morning?”

“I fell over and hyung found me on the floor,” said Yuta quietly his ears twitching nervously as he talked. “Hyung, said something about being a team and teams have each others backs and so here we are.”

“That’s good. You probably needed to see us a week ago, Yuta-ssi,” said Mark, “you really need to make sure that you’re telling Johnny-ssi when something’s wrong like that so we can get you here and taken care of quickly. Your medical history says that you’ve not had a full check up in multiple years, we’d really rather you came back and did that so we can make sure you’re as healthy as possible. It’s not really something we can do today since you feel so bad, it could easily skew the results. I do need you to lift your shirt for me though and we’ll try to eyeball guess if you’re underweight.” Yuta hesitated before tugging his shirt up. Mark nodded.

“Okay, thank you, Yuta-ssi, you can put your shirt back down,” he said.

“Can you tell like that? Is he underweight? Does he need to be eating more?” asked Johnny immediately worried. Mark looked at him and shrugged.

“Sir, I have no idea,” he said, “honest truth, I just needed to make sure you weren’t starving him and you’re clearly not, because I can’t see his ribs. Other than that, we’ll have to actually get him stood upright on a scale, which I’m guessing isn’t going to happen today.”

“I might throw up if you do,” said Yuta hesitantly.

“No scale today for you,” said Mark nodding, “we can do it when you come back for your check up. Dr. Kim will be with you in just a moment, sit tight.” He stood and left.

“He was nice,” said Yuta quietly, “and weird, like you. Normally doctors don’t care if owners aren’t feeding us.”

“The receptionist at the desk was concerned too,” said Johnny, “I didn’t realize how common abuse was, but they seem to really be trying to check for it to help hybrids.”

“That’s weird,” said Yuta nodding, “you’re weird, but a good weird. I don’t really understand, but I guess I don’t need to.”

“How are you feeling?” asked Johnny.

“Not worse,” said Yuta shrugging slightly, “but kind of scared? I hate doctors, they’re normally really mean.”

“Anything I can do to help?” asked Johnny. Yuta hesitated and chewed on his lip.

“Could you sit with me?” he asked, Johnny immediately climbed up to sit next to Yuta on the table and Yuta relaxed a little. The door opened up and a tall man walked in, Mark following behind him.

“Good morning, I hear we’re not feeling too well, Yuta-ssi?” asked Dr. Kim, “I’m Dr. Kim Namjoon, Mark here tells me you’re experiencing some extreme symptoms?” Johnny nodded and Yuta relisted the symptoms.

“I see,” said Dr. Kim nodding, “well, it could be a couple of things and it’s probably a combination. How often do you do anything active, Yuta-ssi?” Yuta’s ears flattened immediately.

“I don’t,” he said quickly, “too much energy is a hassle, I’m not a puppy I’m much better at dealing with it now.” Dr. Kim nodded and made a note on the computer.

“And is physical affection frequent?” asked Dr. Kim and Yuta hesitated.

“Define frequent?” asked Johnny confused.

“That means no,” said Dr. Kim, “hybrids, dog hybrids especially have to have physical affection, it negatively affects their bodies to not have it, Yuta-ssi, you need cuddling and ear scratches and hugs and I believe that’s a large part of the problem here. You’re dealing with Hybrid Touch Withdrawal, it can cause severe illness and discomfort in hybrids, especially dog hybrids. Combined with the lack of exercise, your immune system dropped immensely, part of the symptoms your experiencing are the combination of those two, and the rest are a viral cold you caught in response to the weakened immune system.”

“That was a lot of words I don’t know,” said Yuta looking at Johnny slightly panicked.

“ _You need cuddles and hugs and running around and because you’re not getting enough your body got sick and caught a cold on top of it,_ ” said Johnny in English and Yuta nodded.

“ _But that’s a hassle? And I’ve never been sick before,_ ” said Yuta.

“Did you ever feel safe anywhere else you’ve ever lived?” asked Dr. Kim.

“No,” said Yuta hesitantly.

“And what’s the longest time you ever lived somewhere?” asked Dr. Kim.

“A couple of months,” said Yuta, “two I think.”

“You’re on three now with Johnny-ssi,” said Dr. Kim nodding, “that’s more than enough time for it to really set in. Your body was focused on more important problems before this, but now it’s in an environment it deems safe enough to deal with this so it’s doing it the only way it knows how. We’ll prescribe medicine for the cold that will help with the nausea and dizziness. Are you against physical affection, Yuta-ssi?”

“Cuddling?” asked Yuta, “no. But I don’t want to be annoying. People think it’s annoying.”

“But it doesn’t hurt you in anyway?” asked Dr. Kim and Yuta shook his head.

“Good, that means it’s only early stages,” said Dr. Kim nodding, “if it goes on for too long it can become severe and can cause severe itchiness and adverse reactions to physical affection and then we would prescribe medicine for it. For now, we’ll fix the cold and you need to cuddle before or after every meal and before bed, hugs, cuddling, ear scratches, it all counts. You also need to do something active at least once a day. Go to the park, go for a run, dance, work out, something, it can wait until you’re feeling better, but the sooner the better.”

“What about eating habits? Your receptionist asked about them and Mark-ssi said that he doesn’t look like he’s starving, but do we need to be doing something more, like should we be avoiding certain foods,” said Johnny.

“Unless something makes him sick, he looks like he’s a fairly healthy weight, and pretty much anything that’s healthy for you is healthy for him,” said Dr. Kim nodding, “we can send you home with a pamphlet if you like, but I would say you have it under control. Okay, we’ll get that prescription for you and you two are good to go.”

“Can I ask a question, Dr. Kim?” asked Yuta hurriedly and nervously, his ears twitching.

“Of course,” said Dr. Kim nodding.

“Johnny-hyung’s a tattoo artist and is that something that would be bad for me? Like if I got one, is that something I could do?”

“I don’t see why not,” said Namjoon, “I’d avoid anywhere that might be more sensitive and could cause an adverse psychological reaction, but I don’t see why not.”

“What about piercings? Could we pierce my ears?”

“Piercings would heal up,” said Namjoon nodding and grimacing slightly, “I have seen hybrids with hoops pierced into their ears before. It’s generally not decorative, and honestly if that’s something you’re interested in, I would love to see it. It would be nice to know that something like that can be good too.” Yuta nodded.

“Okay, thank you,” he said. Dr. Kim nodded and stood up.

“You’ll talk to Jihyo at the desk and she’ll have that prescription for you. We’d like to see you again in a month for a check up and to make sure you’re doing better,” said Dr. Kim.

“Okay, thank you,” said Johnny nodding and standing up, he turned to help Yuta stand back to his feet and the two of them headed back out to the receptionist desk. The woman was busy talking to another patient and there was a cat hybrid sat in the other chair now, food and coffees had joined the desk’s clutter.

“You can come over here,” said the cat and Johnny walked Yuta over to that side of the desk.

“You’re Suh Johnny and Nakamoto Yuta, yes?” he asked glancing at the computer.

“Yeah,” said Johnny nodding. The cat told him the total and Johnny paid.

“We normally send your prescription off to a pharmacy, but this is a medicine we carry on hand. I’m giving you the prescription anyway, since it is refillable should the first round not work,” said the cat handing over paperwork and then standing to crouch under the desk and pull out a bottle of pills.

“The instructions are on the bottle,” he said, “you need an appointment for a month too.”

“Yeah, whenever is open works,” said Johnny, “we can schedule around it.”

“I don’t want you to have to schedule around me, hyung,” said Yuta nervously.

“Your health is more important than work, Yuta-yah,” said Johnny gently, “besides I’m my own boss, I can move things around no problem.” The cat rattled off a date and Johnny nodded, pulling out his phone to add it to the calendar.

“Okay, is there anything else you need before you leave?” asked the cat.

“What kind of cat are you?” asked Yuta hesitantly, “my friend from the shelter had ears like yours but he didn’t know what breed he was.”

“I’m a Scottish Fold,” said the cat nodding. Yuta nodded.

“Cool,” he said, “thank you.”

“Would you like a sucker?” asked the cat gesturing to the bowl.

“Not at all,” said Yuta grimacing.

“Are you sure?” asked Johnny.

“Hyung, if I put anything in my mouth I’m going to throw up,” said Yuta and Johnny laughed and nodded.

“Do you want one for later?” he asked.

“No,” said Yuta, “I don’t want to think about it. Can we go home?”

“Alright, you do need to eat something though. I’m sure we can find something that’s not revolting,” said Johnny nodding, “thank you. We’ll see you in a month.” The cat nodded and Johnny helped Yuta get to the car. He scanned the bottle of pills before handing one to Yuta.

“Suck on it,” said Johnny, “it should help with the nausea and the dizziness.” Yuta popped it into his mouth immediately, something Johnny was pretty sure he wouldn’t have done months ago.

“Is the need for exercise why you’re always twitchy?” asked Johnny.

“Yes, sorry,” said Yuta, “I’ve been trying so hard to control it.”

“Exercise is good though,” said Johnny, “we could have started running together, we can come up with special activities for the weekends too. It’ll be fun.”

“I’ve always been told I have too much energy,” said Yuta quietly, “that I’m too needy. Lots of my owners and all the shelters drugged me so I wasn’t energetic, because it was too much.”

“Well, I’m not ever going to do that,” said Johnny, “I like exercise. It’ll be nice to have an exercise buddy. We’ll have a lot of fun. Is that why we didn’t realize that the physical affection thing was a problem? You were worried about being too needy?”

“Yes, hyung, sorry,” said Yuta nervously. “I’m trying to be good, I promise.”

“There’s nothing you could possibly do that would be too needy or clingy,” said Johnny, “especially if it’s because you need it. I agreed to do anything you needed to be happy and healthy and safe when you came home with me. I know that might be weird and maybe doesn’t make sense. But you’re home now, Yuta-yah, I’ve got you.” Yuta smiled.

“I think that’s going to take some getting used to,” he said quietly, “home, huh? That’s a nice feeling. Let’s go home, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!
> 
> a couple of things...   
> Yoongi is not mentioned by name but he's there.   
> the cat in the shelter is going to probably be in another fic. i have yet to decide who he is and how i want to fit him in, which is why he has remained nameless. 
> 
> Animals for Hybrids because i spent way too much time on this:   
> Yuta - Beagador (Beagle Labrador mix)  
> Yoongi - Scottish Fold   
> Unnamed cat from unnamed group (maybe Seventeen maybe Ateez??? We'll see lol) - Scottish Fold
> 
> this had surprisingly few characters in it considering the last fic had like thirty 
> 
> I've been saying this for way too many fics now, but I promise at some point the fic with Stray Kids Seungmin and Jeongin will happen... my brain was just like nah and decided it needed rewritten for like the fourth time?   
> there will also be more with Mark, Haechan, and Jisung in the future!!!
> 
> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
